


"Pretty when you're mine"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breigns, Knife Play, M/M, PWP, Sadomasochism, explicit violence, sort of non/con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I pity you, the super hero complex, the knight in shinning armor facade. Pity, pity, pity." Bray crouched in front him, cupping the dark haired man's face, a firm grip on his jaw. </p><p>"God, did they spend extra time on ya, making ya so pretty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pretty when you're mine"

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my gf for this, the whole feud she just kept giving me ideas for these two. 
> 
> It's considered a crack couple, yeah? Well here's my take on Bray/Roman.

"Pride is such a strong word isn't it? Such a sickness we all possess, hell I possess it to. Lemme tell you something, the pride coursing through me over this is grand." The voice was almost a soft coo to Roman, never the less he hated to admit just how right Bray was.

He was ashamed.

He felt sick to his stomach.

And he was so painfully _hard_ too.

The blow to his face made him shut his eyes, dark locks obscuring his grey eyes. "I pity you, the super hero complex, the knight in shinning armor facade. Pity, pity, pity." Bray crouched in front him, cupping the dark haired man's face, a firm grip on his jaw. "God, did they spend extra time on ya, making ya so pretty." Bray roughly turned his head to the side and whispered against his ear. "All that vanity ain't gonna get you shit, boy." He chuckled before trailing his lips down that very jawline he could so easily break if he wished too. "Look at you, so helpless…You're pathetic." The next smacks weren't as harsh but enough to sting and bite down on his tongue accidentally. Roman's eyes finally opened as he stared back into dark blue, he snarled. "You hate me, don't you? You hate every aspect of me, huh Superman?" Bray laughed before standing up, outstretching his arms. "Go on now! Fight! Fight your way through this!" Bray's arms fell to his side, a smile creeping up on his lips. Being tied up was surely a problem at the moment but if he weren't, oh Roman swears up and down he would've kicked Bray's face in.

"You're lucky…You're lucky you tied me up!." Roman's tone was strained, throat dry. "You didn't complain much, but then again you don't. You like it the pain, you like the helplessness, you like it when _I force you_." He smirked at the last bit, enjoying they way Roman's cheeks flushed. "What would the world think at this? your friends? your "brotha"?" Bray laughed some more, before gripping a fistful of Roman's hair, his other hand petting the side of Roman's face. "You're lucky I don't lock you up in my shed and leave ya there like some dirty secret." Roman growled deep in his throat at the threat. "After all, isn't that exactly what we are? What I am? Your dirty little secret, the only one who knows just how weak you truly are. Oh Roman, however did I get so lucky with you." Bray kissed him, hard and demanding and just when Roman began to react, well he found himself being dragged by his fucking hair.

His scalp hurt and throbbed and he wasn't dropped too gently on the floor to begin with. He laid on his back, his arms even more sore from this position as Bray straddled his hips. The knife startled him and he swore he stopped breathing as it go dragged up his tactical vest and shirt, effectively ripping the garments in half. "I had a vision of this, how blood must look on that pretty dark skin of yours." The tip of the blade circled Roman's nipple before it dragged along the lines of his tattoo on his pectoral. He tried to hollow in chest, tensing left and right when ever he felt the blade dig just a little more. The first cut made him cry out but he bit down on his cheeks to quiet himself enough. "Now thats a song I can get used to. Sing it again for me angel." Bray dug the blade again this time in the middle of Roman's chest. The same result was met and Bray smiled pleased with it. 

Roman's eyes bugged out when the blade was pressed against his lips. "Lick it." Bray's tone was half commanding, half amused. Fearing for more cuts, Roman slowly parted his lips and darted it out his tongue. He licked the coppery liquid off the metal as careful as possible. "Open up your mouth more, I know you can, seen it myself." Bray chuckled and ever so carefully himself inserted the knife into Roman's mouth. "Careful now angel, don't want to damage that tongue, or I won't be having much fun myself either." He watched absolutely delighted with how Roman sucked the blade clean. A sheen of perspiration could be seen from how anxious he was. Once the blade was out of his mouth, Bray examined it. "See how good it is to obey? But you're quick to punch your way into a response." Bray made a tsk noise as he began to unbutton Roman's pants.

He had to close his eyes again, he couldn't fall apart, not now. He wanted to be so angry, to yell at the other man to stop, to prove to him he wasn't weak. But the moment Bray cupped him and began to stroke him, all Roman could do was open his mouth in a breathless moan. "Open your eyes or I'll cut **it** off." Well that easily made Roman's eyes open wide, he didn't put it past Bray to actually do it. "Tell me, who was it the most who did this in The Shield? Seth or your precious brother Dean?" Roman swallowed hard, Bray's touch was teasing, enough to keep him hard but not enough to get him off. "Simple question, is it one or the other? or maybe both?" He gripped his base, running a thumb over the slit to spread more pre-cum. Roman wanted to answer, that knife was still dangerously close but every time he went to the words failed him. 

They failed him even more when Bray leaned down enough to wrap his mouth around him. Roman's hips bucked up at the contact and he swore he whined when he felt a warm tongue wrap around the tip. "God, fuck." Roman licked his lips, his arms felt numb but that was the least of his worries at the moment. "That tongue had to be good for something else than talking crap." He smirked but it was short lived when Bray leaned up again and gave him a stern look. "You're hypocrite too, you know? We aren't so different." Roman's bravery was short lived, that blade dug into his navel and hard enough to produce more blood than the previous cuts. "Two side of the same coin? Each others better halves?" The sound of the blade being tossed made Roman sigh happily internally. His mouth was feeling smarter apparently but before he could get anything out, Bray turned him over and shoved the rest of Roman's pants further down.

"Who's sicker?" Bray grabbed Roman's hips and pulled him close. "Huh Roman?" Roman pressed his forehead to the floor, shamefully sticking out his rear. "Look at yourself and tell me, who's worse?" Bray entered him and the pain that coursed through Roman was so bittersweet, so shamefully bittersweet. The dark haired man did his best to suppress a moan, even more so when Bray dug his nails into his backside. "Worse than a cheap whore, aren't ya?" He pushed him down on the floor. He thrusted into him with no type of delicacy, no mercy, just blind rage. Roman moaned and thrashed as much as he could, feeling himself grow closer to his released with each thrust. Bray buried his face in Roman's hair, wrapping a forearm around the dark haired man's neck. 

It was a matter of losing himself in it. The pain from the cuts, the pain from the hits and the pain currently right now. Roman lost himself in it, at the mercy of being truly hurt maybe even killed. He felt cheap but that was part of it, and even as he came, hard and enough to make him shake, he knew he'd be back here yet again. Bray muffled his groan against Roman's dark locks, he pulled out of the other man and began to untie him. Roman slowly brought his arms forward and tried to push himself up but failed. Bray sat against the near by wall and watched him intently, "C'mere, c'mere angel." He grabbed Roman's hand and more or less dragged him closer. Roman dragged himself the rest of the way left, coming to rest his head on Bray's thigh. Bray began to play with Roman's hair, enjoying how even the simplest touched was still too much for Roman to handle.

Bray kept caressing his hair. "Rest for a little. Then Im going to do it again. You're my dog for the rest of the night after all." Up until morning, when Roman would crawl away and keep his hero mask on for the day.

Roman found enough strength to push himself slightly up, his puffy grey eyes stared into blue. Bray leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, a mad chuckle leaving him.


End file.
